La rosa de la boda de Ron
by xsxbx
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN LEER ANTES LA ROSA NEGRA MÁGICA DE MIMI Y SU CONTINUACIÓN ONESHOT. Cuatro años después de la muerte de Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley finalmente ha encontrado el amor. Pero antes de que camine hacia el altar, su primer amor lo visita de nuevo


**LEER ESTO ANTES:**

**ESTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA RON/HERMIONE. ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE UN DRAMIONE. YA ADVERTIDOS NO TOLERARÉ CUALQUIER COMENTARIO IRRESPETUOSO. TODO MUNDO TIENE DERECHO A EXPRESAR SU OPINIÓN SIEMPRE Y CUANDO HAYA RESPETO DE POR MEDIO! **

**DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a xxSammySabotagexx**

El libro reposaba sobre la mesa que estaba delante de él, la cubierta estaba desgastada y rota. De repente, el sillón en el que estaba se sintió áspero y desigual; había dejado de ser cómodo para su inquieto cuerpo. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentado en ese mismo sillón a leer las palabras escritas en esas páginas? ¿Cuántas veces su ropa se había tornado gris debido a las cenizas de la chimenea?

Cuando pensó en ello, supo de inmediato que la respuesta era más de lo que pensaba.

Sus manos se entrelazaron con miedo. Cuando uno realmente veía el libro, te dabas cuenta que no había mucho que ver. Era un simple objeto hecho de piel y papel. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente le parecía tan aterrorizante? ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que levantaba la vista y lo veía? Sólo había una respuesta a esas preguntas. Una respuesta en la que había estado pensando en los últimos cuatro años. Los cuatro años en los que vivió sin ella.

Después de todo, habían pasado cuatro años después de la muerte de Hermione.

—¿Amor? Es hora de que me vaya a casa de mi mamá. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?

La dulce y preocupada voz de viajó a través de la sala hacia el pasillo a su izquierda. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Ron no pudo evitar que su mente se derritiera y que su corazón se llenara con amor. Por ahí, parada en el pasillo, estaba la persona que nunca esperó. La persona que pensó que nunca encontraría después de la muerte de Hermione. Su prometida. La mujer que amaba más de lo que creía posible. Con el libro temporalmente olvidado, Ron se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la belleza de cabello castaño.

Una suave sonrisa pareció abrirse paso en su rostro cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Tu preocupación es muy conmovedora, Romilda, pero creo que puedo sobrevivir una sola noche por mi cuenta.

Su suave suspiro hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Pero fue su sonrisa lo que lo dejó hiperventilando.

—Ron, conociendo los desastres en los que sueles meterte cada que entras a la cocina, no estoy completamente segura de que lo que dijiste sea verdad.

La risa que salió de su garganta fue fuerte y ronca. Oh, como amaba a esta mujer.

—Como sea, yo soy un mago muy capaz. Cualquier desastre que haga fácilmente lo puedo deshacer. —Él pretendió detenerse como si estuviera pensando—. De hecho, siempre puedo hablarle a mi mamá para que venga a limpiar el desastre si las cosas se ponen muy mal.

Rodando los ojos, Romilda Vane deslizó los brazos sobre su cuello y lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza.

—No quiero estar mañana en la boda y escuchar a Molly quejándose sobre que estuvo despierta toda la noche limpiando nuestra casa. Así que, por favor, no me hagas lidiar con una Molly Weasley agotada. Eso no es justo.

Sin duda alguna, su madre la llevaría al borde de las lágrimas.

—Está bien; voy a tratar de mantener todo bajo control.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó momentáneamente antes de que se pusiera de puntillas y le diera un suave beso en los labios. Un beso que él regresó gentilmente antes de retroceder un poco para juntar su frente con ella. No había ninguna parte de él que quisiera dejarla ir. Su piel parecía arder ante el contacto ante el deseo que su alma sentía.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Ron retrocedió y deshizo el abrazo.

—¿Vas a leer Historia de Hogwarts esta noche?

Con el libro apareciendo repentinamente en sus pensamientos, lo miró de nuevo.

—Eso creo…

Tristeza se extendió por los ojos de Romilda, y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos. Ella sabía todo sobre el pasado de Ron. Incluido su amor por Hermione, su prematura muerte y el libro que ella había dejado para él en su testamento. Al principio Ron estaba preocupado porque ella estuviera celosa y terminara con la relación. Sin embargo, ella lo sorprendió. Ella lo tomó todo con calma y dijo que no iba a reemplazar a Hermione. Pero tal vez ella podría formar su propio lugar en su corazón. Y lo había hecho. Y él la amaba por eso y mucho más.

—Tienes que leerlo Ron. —Su voz era baja y llena de preocupación—. Significa mucho para ti. Sé que lo es. Has estado leyendo ese libro cada noche durante los últimos cuatro años. Y has estado esperando por lo que Hermione dejó para ti en su testamento. Esa espera termina hoy. No dejes que el miedo y el dolor te detengan.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Ron.

—Esta carta es todo a lo que me he aferrado en cuatro años. Es todo lo que me queda de Hermione. Y no quiero perder eso…

Romilda se apartó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, forzándolo así, a mirarla a los ojos.

—Tú no perderás a Hermione, amor. Ella está justo aquí. —Y deslizó una de sus manos hacia el corazón de Ron—. Y siempre lo estará.

Ron la miró a los ojos por un largo tiempo, tratando de encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba. Y no tuvo que buscarla por mucho tiempo. Su fuerza estaba justo frente a él. Y estarían casados al día siguiente.

—Tienes razón, amor. Gracias por recordarme eso.

Ella sonrió.

—Cuando quieras.

Ron tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios, donde permaneció más de lo necesario.

—Bien, vete. Dile a mi mamá que la veré en la mañana.

Con un rápido asentimiento, ella se fue. Y Ron se quedó solo en la casa con el libro.

Su atención de nuevo fue atraída por éste; su oscura portada resaltando en la mesa. Sabía que era hora de abrirlo, como lo había cada noche antes de hoy. Y sin embargo, no pudo mover los pies para avanzar hacia él. Parecía estar clavado al suelo cuando el miedo comenzó a invadirlo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo leyera? ¿Se disolvería en pedazos de papel o la palabra "Adiós" aparecería al final de la carta?

No sabía si podría soportarlo si eso pasaba. Se había estado aferrando a ella por tanto tiempo, ¿cómo sería si la dejaba ir? La chica que había amado tanto y por tanto tiempo. Sabía que era injusto para Romilda, que gran parte de su corazón sólo latía por Hermione Granger. Pero estaba aterrorizado de que si lo leía y la dejaba ir, su rostro se desvanecería de su memoria. Entonces la perdería y nunca más la recuperaría. Como había pasado hace años.

Incluso ahora, después de que el dolor inicial había desaparecido, el hueco aún seguía ahí. La herida sólo sanó superficialmente; dejando una cicatriz que fácilmente se rompería; una cicatriz con la que Ron viviría el resto de su vida. Hermione había sido su primer amor. Y —sin dudarlo en su mente, incluso en este día— el amor de su vida. Desde la infancia siempre hubo una parte de su alma que la reconoció a ella —una parte de él que sólo le dijo que estaban destinados a estar juntos y tener una familia.

¿Cómo había cambiado tanto el destino? ¿Y por qué lo harían?

¿Fue la repentina muerte de Hermione una sentencia para que se apartara? Tal vez. O tal vez ella estaba destinada a más. Tal vez el punto era que ella salvara una vida que de otra manera estaría perdida. Una vida que, muchos concuerdan, no merecía ser salvada. Ron, tristemente, fue uno de ellos. Al principio fue porque pensaba que Draco Malfoy era un idiota que merecía ser mandado a Azkaban por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, eventualmente, durante su último año en Hogwarts, notó a Hermione y a Draco juntos. Notó el brillo en los ojos de ella cada que hablaba de él; cada vez que lo veía. Y entonces su odio lo convenció de que Draco Malfoy era malvado. Que nunca podría ser salvado.

Estaba equivocado.

En los cuatro años desde la muerte de Hermione, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en el hombre que la mayoría de los hombres envidiarían. No por su apariencia o por su dinero. A pesar de que él estaba bendecido con ambos, no era por eso; sino por su corazón. El corazón que Hermione descongeló y enseñó a amar. Sí, Draco había cambiado. No solo era el presidente de muchas organizaciones benéficas, sino que además pasaba tiempo siendo voluntario en San Mungo y Hogwarts. Ayudaba a Poppy con sus milagrosas pociones para combatir dolores, enfermedades y cánceres. Incluso una vez se ofreció a trabajar como maestro de pociones por medio tiempo.

Y aun así, Draco se las ingeniaba para cenar una vez a la semana con Harry y Ginny; y una vez al mes en la Madriguera. Y lo más importante, visitar la tumba de Hermione cuantas veces fuera humanamente posible. Con todas sus responsabilidades, él continuó siendo fiel a la mujer que salvó su vida —incluso aunque la haya perdido tan pronto.

Al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían alejado de él, la rigidez de su espalda le recordó que había estado recargado en la pared por un buen tiempo. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones, se alejó de ella y caminó hacia el sofá, donde lentamente se sentó en el cojín del medio. Dejando el miedo a un lado, tenía supo que hacer esto. Hermione quería que leyera la carta. Había pasado algunos de sus últimos días escribiéndola. Ella merecía su tiempo.

Tan lentamente como pudo, se acercó al libro. Sus dedos temblaban mientras sus nervios hormigueaban con anticipación. Estaba tan cerca de la portada que sus dedos comenzaron a doblarse antes de tiempo. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, tomó la esquina de la portada para abrirlo. Entonces, justo cuando sus dedos tocaron la desgastada piel de la cubierta, el reloj de la chimenea marcó las once de la noche. El repentino sonido lo hizo brincar en su asiento, asustado.

Ron miró alrededor de la habitación, notando que la atmósfera era la misma de antes. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había sido el reloj quien lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Con una risa nerviosa, se dejó caer en el sillón comenzando a sentirse algo tonto. Por un momento había pensado que alguien estaba en la casa. No tenía ni idea del por qué, pero lo había hecho.

Cerrando los ojos, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Sus tensos músculos comenzaron a relajarse uno por uno mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Uno pensaría que Voldemort iba a entrar corriendo a la habitación o algo así. "Agárrate, Weasley" Incluso su voz sonaba tensa e incómoda.

Entonces, cuando apenas estaba comenzando a calmarse, un pequeño sonido golpeó sus orejas. Era un sonido que le recordaba bastante al papel. Congelado, Ron se obligó a mover su mano y abrir los ojos. Lo que vio hizo que las palmas de sus manos comenzaran a sudar con fiera ansiedad. El libro frente a él se estaba abriendo solo, las páginas girando una por una. Incluso el área cerca de la mesa parecía diferente y anormal. Una brillante energía estaba rodeándola, casi como si tratara de proteger lo que contenía el libro.

Ron no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería acercarse y tomar el libro? ¿O debería dejar que continuara con su magia por sí solo? Incapaz de decidir cuál era la mejor opción, optó por quedarse inmóvil, con sus puños apretándose fuertemente a cada lado de sus piernas. Los segundos pasaron y pronto se convirtieron en minutos. El libro aún continuaba cambiando de página, como si estuviera en una misión y supiera exactamente qué era lo que estaba buscando. Por lo que Ron sabía, la tenía.

¿Había hecho Hermione esto antes de morir? ¿Había puesto un hechizo en su libro favorito como una especie de mensaje?

Su pregunta pronto se respondió a sí misma al tiempo que las páginas del libro dejaron de cambiar. Al principio, nada sucedió y el libro continuó en su lugar. Entonces, tan rápido que Ron no estuvo seguro de lo que vio, el brillo se volvió más intenso, lanzando brillantes bolas de luz. El fuego de la chimenea se apagó, y el humo que quedó se evaporó rápidamente. El ambiente se sentía cargado de energía, como si se estuviera construyendo alrededor de algo.

Las bolas de luz comenzaron a salir con más intensidad, la luz casi cegando los ojos de Ron. Incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo, los cerró y se giró. Incluso a través de sus párpados, la luz continuó intensificándose. Un incómodo dolor comenzó a formarse detrás de sus ojos. Y sin embargo, las luces continuaban saliendo del libro, que ahora era una gran nube de luz. Sus brazos volaron hacia el frente de su rostro, en un intento de protegerlo. Algo andaba mal.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una repentina ola de energía lo golpeó directo en el pecho. Con el aire golpeando fuertemente su pecho contra el sillón, lo tumbó al suelo y a Ron con él. Golpeando el suelo fuertemente, Ron se puso en posición fetal en un esfuerzo por protegerse de futuros ataques. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, notó que ya no había más luz. Incluso la energía de la habitación parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. Pero ni siquiera eso lo convenció de ponerse de pie. Al contrario, se sintió más obligado a quedarse en el suelo. Al menos por un momento. No había prisa.

—¿Ron?

Cada célula de su cuerpo pareció congelarse. Esa voz. No. Es imposible. ¡No puede ser!

—Ronald Weasley, deja de esconderte como un cobarde detrás de ese sillón y ven a sentarte conmigo.

La incredulidad lo rodeó, advirtiéndole de que su salud mental parecía haberse vuelto locura. Esto no podía estar pasando. En lo absoluto.

—Okay, tienes exactamente diez segundos para venir o la magia se disipará y perderás la única oportunidad que tienes de hablar conmigo.

Lamentablemente, la voz comenzó a contar regresivamente desde el diez. Y no fue hasta que escuchó el número cuatro, que finalmente se obligó a ponerse de pie. Sus ojos inmediatamente escanearon la habitación tan pronto como pudo ponerse de pie con sus temblorosas piernas. Pero no había nadie más a su alrededor. No había nadie más que él, el maldito sofá y el libro de Historia de Hogwarts con el rostro de Hermione en él.

Espera… ¿Qué?

—¡Hermione! —Ron no podía creer lo que veía. Ella estaba ahí, sus hermosos ojos cafés mirando directo a los suyos; con una sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

Ella asintió.

—¿Quién más podría ser?

Ron sospechó que se veía como un pez fuera del agua.

—Bueno, considerando el hecho de que estás… mmm… ¿muerta? Perdóname por estar tan nervioso.

La Hermione del libro dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—Sí, estoy bastante consciente del hecho de que estoy muerta. No necesito que me recuerdes eso ahora. Después de todo, estoy aquí por ti. No por mí.

Suspirando, Ron sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Aunque al mismo tiempo lo sintió quebrándose. Era tan doloroso verla de nuevo. Doloroso, maravilloso y aterrorizante, todo envuelto en un hermoso paquete de ojos y espeso cabello castaño. Así que, con el pensamiento en mente de que probablemente ella no tenía mucho tiempo, caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó en él.

El libro continuó flotando frente a él.

—Pensé que me habías dejado una carta. Nunca dijiste nada sobre dejarte a ti misma en el libro.

Sus profundos ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Esta es una carta. Bueno, una carta que encanté para que actuara como una especie de aparición o una proyección astral. No me meteré en detalles. Sólo hará que te quedes bizco.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ron. Sólo Hermione la conocía tan bien. Tomando una bocanada de aire, se enfocó en ella. Juzgando por las sombras rodeando sus ojos y lo pálida y sonrojadas mejillas, era como lucía justo antes de su muerte.

—Entonces, ¿esta no eres tú?

La tristeza apareció en sus ojos.

—Si me estás preguntando si puedo volver de entre los muertos para hablar contigo, la respuesta es no. No tengo esa clase de poder, Ronald. Desearía tenerlo. Pero no es así.

Él asintió tristemente. Lo había sospechado.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la Hermione astral alzó una ceja.

—Ahora que estamos en el tema, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde mi muerte?

—Cuatro años —respondió Ron—. Cuatro años, tres meses y veintisiete días.

El rostro de Hermione se entristeció por un momento, sólo para ser reemplazado por un juguetón sentido del humor.

—Veo que te las ingeniaste para encontrar a una mujer que cayera por tu maravilloso pero testarudo corazón más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Ron no supo qué decir ante eso, así que continuó en silencio y sólo la miró, tratando de memorizar su rostro para cuando ella lo dejara de nuevo.

—¿Quién es? —Hermione le sonrió de nuevo.

Oh, cómo saltaba su corazón ante aquella sonrisa.

—Romilda. Romilda Vane.

Al principio, Hermione no hizo nada. Ella sólo lo miró, su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que él había dicho. De pronto, la Hermione astral comenzó a reír. Y bastante fuerte. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, resbalando por las páginas hasta golpear la mesa. Su risa lo maravilló. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ya no recordaba su risa? Nunca entendió lo que estaba perdiendo.

Al tiempo que su risa se iba extinguiendo, ella lo miró con sus ojos brillando de gusto.

—¿Es muy irónico, no lo crees? ¿El que tú terminaras enamorado de ella?

Ahora era su turno de alzar una ceja.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, intenta recordar nuestro sexto año. ¿No te suena familiar una caja de chocolates con el nombre de Harry?

Oh. Cierto. Lo había olvidado completamente. Cuando ella lo puso de esa manera, sonó bastante irónico.

—Supongo que era sólo el destino tratando de decirme algo. —Se encogió de hombros, recordando algo del pasado—. Bastante parecido a cómo el destino estaba tratando de decirte algo sobre Draco Malfoy cuando lo golpeaste en tercer año.

Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, pero la sonrisa continuó en su rostro.

—Sí, aunque no creo que Draco lo vea de esa manera.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

—Te sorprenderías. Él cuenta esa historia bastante seguido cuando va a la Madriguera a cenar. Dice que aún le duele la nariz, así que sí lo hace.

Su sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente, el dolor recorriendo desde sus ojos hasta sus labios.

—Oh. No lo sabía.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ron no sabía qué decir y la Hermione astral parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. Su amor por Draco era tan fuerte que parecía haberse pasado a su versión astral.

—Él está muy bien, Mione. —Ella lo miró mientras él hablaba, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Lo cambiaste para bien. En verdad está haciendo un buen trabajo salvando vidas.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

—Me alegra. —Unos segundos después ella sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera limpiándola y sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Así que Ronald, estás emocionado por casarte mañana?

Ofendido por su abrupta pregunta, no supo cómo responder.

—Sí, eso creo.

Ella notó el tono de su voz, aunque intentara suprimirlo.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Estás comenzando a dudar, Ron?

Él negó.

—No completamente. Sé que amo a Romilda. Quiero estar con ella.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Y no me digas que ninguno porque sé lo que estoy sintiendo de ti.

En realidad Ron no quería responder esa pregunta. Así que intentó cambiar de tema.

—Tú siempre supiste lo que yo sentía incluso antes que yo. ¿Alguna vez te había dicho lo molesto que eso era?

La Hermione astral pareció molestarse.

—Sí, bueno, también sabía cuando intentabas cambiar de tema para evitar algo. Y no funcionará esta vez, Ronald. Sólo me quedan unos minutos. Así que deberías, al menos, ser honesto.

—No sé de qué estás hablando,

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, sí lo sabes. ¿Cuál es el problema, Ron?

Sus ojos atraparon a los de ella. ¿Qué es lo que quería que le dijera? ¿Que estaba asustado de casarse con Romilda porque una gran parte de él aún la amaba a ella? ¿Que cada fibra de su alma sabe que su verdadero amor ya está muerto? ¿Cómo esperaba que le admitiera todos esos sentimientos? A él le había tomado aceptar que sentía algo por ella en el pasado. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no puede superarlo, porque ella es todo lo que él quiere?

—¿Ron? —Sus palabras estaban llenas de malestar.

—Tú.

—¿Perdón? —Hermione ahora parecía confundida.

—El problema eres tú, Hermione. —Su voz estaba llena de emoción. Era mucho más difícil de admitir esas fuertes emociones que había sentido durante todos esos años de lo que había pensando.

Al principio ella pareció algo ofendida. Entonces, el entendimiento pareció inundar sus ojos.

—Ya veo.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —El enojo comenzó a invadirlo y no pudo detener las palabras que repentinamente salieron de su boca—. ¿Ahora ves cómo desde que moriste una parte de mí también lo hizo? ¿Que la mujer con la que estaba destinado a estar por el resto de mi vida ni siquiera estuvo presente la mitad de ella? ¿Ahora ves que el amor de mi vida murió antes de que siquiera tuviéramos la oportunidad de una vida juntos? Hermione, no puedo estar completamente bien con casarme con Romilda cuando una gran parte de mí se muere por estar contigo al otro lado del altar mañana.

Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. El libro siguió sus movimientos, permitiendo a la Hermione astral continuar viendo su rostro.

—Y eso me mata, Mione. Me mata cada día que tú no estás aquí. Qué tú no me amabas antes de morir. Pero, más que nada, me mata que Romilda sabe todo esto. Que ella está después de ti. Y sin embargo, a ella no le importa. Ella me ama tanto que quiere estar conmigo hasta el punto de estar dispuesta a ser amada menos de lo que merece. No hay nadie como ella y yo no la merezco.

Durante todo su discurso, la Hermione astral solo escuchó, aceptando sus palabras. Ahora que él había terminado, ella comenzó a asentir.

—Entonces está bien.

La furia de Ron se encendió de nuevo.

—¡Está bien! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿No me vas a decir que estoy cometiendo un error al casarme con Romilda? ¿Que si aún estoy enamorado de ti no debería de estar con alguien más porque es injusto?

Ella negó.

—No lo vas a obtener.

Ron levantó las manos en frustración.

—¿No voy a obtener qué?

—No vas a obtener ninguna simpatía de mí. Y tampoco te voy a dar ningún sermón.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Porque, Ron, tú ya lo has superado. Y ya has reconocido que no me necesitas para tener una vida feliz.

¿Acaso no lo había escuchado?

—Hermione, te acabo de decir que lo único que quiero es a ti. ¿No me puedes escuchar?

—Oh, te escuché bien. Eres tú el que tiene que escucharse a sí mismo. —Ella se veía tan segura de sí misma, que si hubiera estado ahí en persona tal vez la hubiera estrangulado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Su cara estaba roja y caliente, el enojo era evidente en sus venas.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

—Tú dijiste que Romilda está dispuesta a ser amada menos de lo que merece. Y que no había nadie como ella. Que no la merecías.

Sí, él estaba consciente de eso.

—¿Y eso qué?

Ahora era el turno de la Hermione astral de enojarse.

—¡Abre los ojos y escucha a tu corazón por una vez, Weasley! ¡Sólo alguien quien en verdad ama a Romilda podría decir que no la merece! ¡Sólo alguien quien reconoce el alma y corazón de Romilda puede decir que no es lo suficientemente bueno! Al pensar que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella, estás probando que sí lo eres. Tú ya la amas hasta ese punto, Ron. Y si en verdad crees que estabas destinado a estar conmigo, no te sentirías en la forma en que lo haces. No funciona de esa manera.

Ron no supo que decir ante eso. No lo había pensado de esa manera.

—Incluso si eso fuera verdad, no hay manera de que estés segura.

Hermione suspiró y negó.

—Querido Ronald, ¿no recuerdas la fuente de este hechizo? ¿El hechizo que me permite estar hablando contigo ahora?

Ron alzó una ceja, completamente confundido.

—¿No puedes recordar lo que te dije en mi testamento hace años?

Al tiempo que iba a decir que no, sus pensamientos volaron inmediatamente hacia ese doloroso día.

"_Para mi querido Ronald"_

_Las orejas de Ron se volvieron rojas mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos._

"_Mientras que tú fuiste el último de enterarte de mi fatal destino, quiero decirte que fuiste el más difícil de decirle la verdad. Tú fuiste mi primer amor y mi mejor amigo. Pudimos haber peleado, pero no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo. Y por eso, te dejo mi libro favorito: **Historia de Hogwarts**"_

_Al principio, la boca de Ron se abrió en sorpresa. No podía creer que Hermione le hubiera dejado un libro que él jamás leyó. Sin embargo, mientras Percy le daba el libro, no pudo evitar abrazar el libro contra su pecho. Este era, por mucho, el libro favorito de Hermione._

"_Ron, no te preocupes. Hay más"_

_Los ojos de Ron se abrieron sorprendidos, sin siquiera haber notado que estaban cerrados._

"_Dentro de este libro hay una carta solo para ti. Pero, hay algo interesante sobre ella. Está encantada y solo podrás leerla cuando encuentres la mujer con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. Es bastante difícil no poder estar físicamente ese día. Así que, te dejé una carta para que la leas un día antes de tu boda. Te amo, Ron, siempre lo he hecho. Sólo que lamento que no sea de la manera que tu quisieras"_

_Ron finalmente dejó a las lágrimas caer. Él asintió y abrazó al libro aún más fuerte. Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras se levantaba y dejaba la habitación. Iba a leer ese libro, vaya que lo haría. Cada noche por el resto de su vida._

Hermione asintió mientras él regresaba al presente.

—Sí, ya veo que ahora lo recuerdas. —Ella sonrió levemente—. La única forma en la que pude aparecer ante ti es si te fueras a casar con la mujer con la que quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón. ¿Era posible que lo que ella estaba diciendo fuera verdad?

—Así que, estás diciendo que...

Ella asintió antes de que incluso terminara la pregunta.

—Sí, Ron.

—Amo a Romilda… —mientras decía esas palabras, las sintió de verdad.

—Lo haces, Ronald. Tú lo superaste cuando la viste de nuevo después de Hogwarts. Sólo que no lo aceptabas. —Ella le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ron le sonrió, su corazón se sentía cálido y ligero. El sentir que no era bueno para Romilda, lo hizo bueno para ella. Su amor por Hermione no sería el único, sino que era para prepararlo; para ayudarlo a aprender qué esperar cuando realmente encontrara a su verdadero amor. Claro, él siempre amaría a Hermione. Ella era su primer amor y una de sus mejores amigas. Siempre habría un lugar para ella en su corazón y él siempre la extrañaría. Pero ahora podía ser completamente devoto a Romilda.

El amor de su vida.

Repentinamente, el reloj marcó la medianoche.

—Es hora de que me vaya, Ron.

Le tomó un momento entender sus palabras. Cuando lo hizo, Ron comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Aún no!

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

—Esta era una carta para ayudarte a superar mi muerte y que puedas continuar con tu vida. Quería que supieras que te amo, pero no me necesitas. No tienes que aferrarte tan fuerte a mí que no puedas ver a nadie más. Incluso aunque me desvanezca de tu memoria, siempre estaré en tu corazón. Y nada cambiará eso.

Su rostro comenzó a desaparecer de las páginas. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, había mucho de qué hablar. Las memorias que compartieron, las batallas que pelearon. Le dolía compartir su nueva vida con ella. Para decirle cómo le iba como auror del ministerio o cómo ha estado la vida de casados de Harry y Ginny; para decirle sobre su boda. Sin embargo, no iba a poder hacerlo. Y tenía que seguirse recordándose a sí mismo, que no era la verdadera Hermione. Esta era solo una memoria de ella que fue hecha para hacerlo feliz. Para poder dejarla ir.

Ron no quería que se fuera, pero sabía que no había forma de detenerla. Así que se tomó su tiempo y dijo que lo que había querido decirle por cuatro años.

—En verdad te amo, Hermione. Perdóname por todo.

La respuesta de Hermione fue una brillante sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Ron. En lo absoluto. —Su rostro apenas era visible, pero su voz aún era fuerte y verdadera—. Te amo, Ron. Te veré luego.

Se había ido.

El libro se cerró y cayó en la mesa, el fuego de la chimenea se encendió de nuevo para iluminar la oscura habitación. Ron continuó sentado, su corazón doliendo debido al pesado silencio de la estancia. ¿Cómo no había notado antes cuán ruidoso era el silencio? Las paredes que él solía pensar que eran confortantes, ahora parecían gritarle. Su corazón dolía al haber escuchado de nuevo la voz de Hermione. Incluso aunque sabía que no pasaría de nuevo. Y sin embargo, las palabras de Hermione aún sonaban en su cabeza, su corazón lleno de amor por Romilda. Finalmente, después de cuatro años de sufrir por su muerte, Ron estaba listo para dejarla ir. Hermione se había ido, pero no era para siempre. La vería de nuevo algún día. Estarían juntos de nuevo. Pero no estarían solos. Estarían con sus familiares y amigos.

Y Romilda también estaría con él.

Sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ron se levantó del sillón y tomó el libro de la mesa. Se sintió normal; era vinculante pero suave a la vez. Quién hubiera pensado que contenía una magia tan hermosa. Magia que sólo Hermione poseería. Tan fuerte y hermosa con la pureza de la alegría y el amor que sólo la bruja más lista de Inglaterra podría crear.

Sacando su varita, Ron apagó las flamas de la chimenea, dejando a la leña humeando ligeramente. Justo como su amor por Hermione, era pequeño y cálido. Pero aún estaba ahí, ardiendo a su propia manera. Y así sería siempre. Con el corazón pesado, sus pies lo llevaron a la repisa donde estaban las fotos de su infancia. Y ahí, en medio, estaba una foto de él, Harry y Hermione. Justo después de la batalla final. Tenían muchas heridas y sangraban. Y sin embargo, nunca lucieron más tranquilos. Levantando el pesado libro, lo puso en la repisa junto a la foto justo antes de girarse hacia el pasillo. El libro era parte de su pasado; justo como la foto. En la mañana encararía su futuro. Un futuro que lucía cada vez más prometedor.

De repente, un brillante rayo de luz emergió detrás de él, atrapándolo completamente fuera de guardia. Confundido, Ron corrió hacia la fuente de la luz. Mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación, la luz se extinguió hasta quedar casi nada. La única luz que continuaba era una bola de luces brillantes arriba de la repisa; como si fueran cientos de diamantes juntos. Se acercó lentamente; inseguro de por qué la bola de luz estaba justo arriba de Historia de Hogwarts.

Sin pensarlo, levantó la mano para tocarlo. Sus dedos se doblaron mientras atravesaban la bola de luz; una luz que era tan brillante pero que no lastimaba sus ojos. Hipnotizado, vio cómo su mano se vio envuelta en la luz; su piel vibraba ante el poder. Un poder que no duró mucho: tan pronto como comenzó, la brillante luz explotó en cientos de pequeños diamantes que llovieron a su alrededor. Y donde una vez estuvo la brillante bola de luz, ahí dejó su palma abierta. Adentro, contra ella, sintió la suave textura de algo. Algo que apreció en su mano cuando la luz se apagó.

Con cautela, abrió la mano y bajó la vista hacia ella. Lo que Ron vio lo hizo reír de asombro. Era un botón con pétalos como miles de zafiros incrustados brillando en su mano. Una rosa, una rosa azul con una sedosa cinta amarilla.

Azul, amarillo y blanco —los colores de su boda.

* * *

**Ya sé, ya´sé... había dicho que hasta febrero... pero ¡aquí esta!**

**Espero y les haya gustado! **

**Love, **

**xsxbx **


End file.
